Aptom
Aptom the battle creature, one of the more mysterious characters in Guyver. Not much is canonically known about this man, save for the fact that he is one of the failed expirements in Zoanoid processing deemed a "Lost Number" in Chronos parlance. Aptom in canon His first appearance in the OAV - as in the manga before it, and the TV series after - took place alongside his two comrades and fellow Lost Numbers: Somlum and Dyme. Aptom was very fond of Somlum and Dyme, having bonded with them over the shared hardship of their lives as Lost Numbers. They were seemingly his only two friends; Zoanoids seemed to be fairly indifferent to him, and Hyper Zoanoids held him and his kind in contempt, mocking them behind their backs. And likely to their faces, as well. Needless to say, this has inspired a great deal of bitterness on Aptom's part toward his "employers". Despite the fact that he is one of the Zoanoids created by Chronos, he feels no affection for the company. Only the fact that his friends worked for the company seemed in any way capable of keeping him there. However, the fact that they were placed on the front-lines of Chronos' battle against Guyver I, meant that they would eventually find themselves in a life-threatening situation. Such as the one that they were placed in on the night that Chronos decided to kidnap Sho's father, and take him into their custody as part of a two-pronged effort to break Guyver I's will to resist. This plan, however, only succeded in riling the boy up. After killing Somlum and Dyme, right in front of their wounded comrade Aptom, it was revealed to the boy that his friends had been in danger, as well as his father being spirited away while he was fighting Aptom and his two cohorts, succeeded in accomplishing the aims that Chronos had sought. Luckily for Sho, however, a mysterious man with a large gun had been tracking him since before the fight began. With his help, Sho was able to escape. Aptom, missing an arm and ordered to retreat by Richard Guyot, made a vow of personal vengance on the Guyver I that night. From then on, whatever it took, he would kill Guyver I. However, with the injuries he had sustained, Aptom was forced to undergo reprocessing at the hands of Dr. Balkus; something that the old Zoalord would come to regret a great deal in the future. As his body was regenerated by the processing fluid, and his physiology was altered by Balkus to serve a new purpose, Aptom had ample time to reflect on his bitterness for Sho, and to stew over what the boy had done to his two comrades. All of this served to make him one of Sho's most relentless foes. Once he had been released, his powers improved and with a few additional surprises provided by Dr. Balkus himself, Aptom wasted no time in hunting down Sho once again. Aptom in Warrior Guyver Aptom in Son of Mine ('verse) As in canon, Aptom was one of three Lost Numbers that were sent out to deal with Guyver I, and then came after him for revenge once his comrades had been killed. Aptom still harbors a desire to settle with Sho in the most final way possible, but the bonds that he has formed with the two Lost Units that were staying with Sho's other friends made him a bit calmer and more thoughtful. Though no less determined to carry through with his vengence. Later, though, once Sho had reemerged from the Relic-created cocoon that he'd been regenerating in since the eruption of Mt. Minakami, Aptom was both eager and quick to get back to his original goals. When Ryan Crouger, who had gone off on his own after an argument with Agito, appeared before him, Aptom decided to persue an angle that would - had it worked - granted him a substantial advantage over Sho. Aptom tried to consume a Guyver. However, the Guyver that he attempted to consume - Ryan Crouger - was not one to give up without a fight. Normally, such a thing wouldn't have mattered in the slightest, but the fact that one of the Hyper Zoanoids - Elegen, the user of bio-electricity - had not yet been fully subsumed by Aptom's digestive processes. Through an as-yet unknown set of circumstances, Ryan's body fused with the remains of Elegen's, granting the Fifth Guyver a set of Hyper Zoanoid-like abilities. Needless to say, Aptom wasn't pleased with that development. His further attempts to consume the hybrid that had resulted from Elegen and Ryan's mergance all ended in the same failure as his first, though often not in the same way. Finally, after the two of them met once again in L.A., Aptom had resigned himself to leaving the hybridized Guyver alone. For the most part, anyway. Aptom and Ryan have a somewhat adversarial relationship, though this mostly extends to ribbing and gently - though sometimes not-so-gently - mocking and insulting the other. Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Chronos Category:Zoanoids Category:Lost Numbers Category:Guyver allies Category:Sci-fi Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Enhanced Humans